The Youngest Black
by AngelMooseSquirrelKingOfHell
Summary: Sirius and Regulus have a younger sister called Cassiopeia Black, she was tricked into a magical closet and she's been asleep for over 40 years and is still 16? Follow Cassiopeia through her journeys of love, angst and magic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Youngest Black**

**AN: I guys some of you may of red my Percy Jackson fic Daughter of Madness, If not check it out. I wrote on there that I was considering doing a Harry Potter story and this has been on my mind for a while now, Imagine if Sirius and Regulus had a younger sister who was a slytherin and you can almost say a traditional slytherin she's ambitious and cunning, but there's a plot twist, the marauders played a prank on her that went horribly wrong and the next thing she knew was that she's waking up to the new Potters and Weasley clan almost 40 years later!**

**If you can imagine that then welcome to my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN MY OC CASSIOPEIA BLACK**

Chapter 1: You can't be Sirius?

"You cannot be an idiot Pea" Sirius shouted at me in the hallway gaining all the Slytherins attentions.

"Go away Sirius" I muttered lowly, whilst looking away trying to make direct eye contact with him.

Ohh Sirius you would make life simpler if you didn't turn into a Gryffindor blood traitor, but no potter and his clan dragged you in. Mother has been absolutely revolting lately, apparently a lady with my status needs a suitor. Thanks mother.

"Peia I refuse to let you marry some death eater scum, I know you, and you aren't evil like regulus, like mother. Please Peia run away with me during the summer to the Potters I know James doesn't mind" He told me, he was practically begging on the floor, how nice.

"Sirius. I will not tell you again go away, and don't you dare bring up Regulus, Regulus does much more than you know" I hissed at him.

Poor Regulus, being tainted by the Death Eaters already. It's a good thing I know he won't commit, not Reggie. Regulus is practically Sirius twin, If Sirius wasn't in Gryffindor I would guarantee you that Regulus would have been in Ravenclaw, Imagine mothers face if that happened, Id compare it to a mudblood trying to converse with her. But no us younger blacks have a duty to our name, Reggie will get out of it you watch, he's always been the nice one.

"Pheia you are NOT marrying Antonio Zabini not over my dead body" He shouted at me. Now we are gaining some Hufflepuff attention, lovely.

"Sirius It's my duty as a black to carry on the pureblood line" I told him whilst walking off.

Who does he think he is? Trying to command me on what I have to do? He has no right! No right!. He left us, and it's on my shoulders to make my family proud.

"Since when has it been your duty Pea? You shouldn't have to have one, you shouldn't have to deal with this Pureblood rubbish." He spat at me.

"It's been my duty since you left us! You betrayed our family Sirius! You became something disgusting! You became a bloodtraitor. Not any bloodtraitor a Gryffindor scum, now it's up to me to keep our parents happy and keep the black name modest! Me mind? The youngest black. So yes I have to deal with this pureblood rubbish since you Sirius, you are a coward!" I whispered harshly my voice raising at some words.

"Pea please" He whispered, begging me with his eyes. Our eyes.

"No Sirius I'm tired, just go away" I said in exasperation, walking away towards the dungeons.

"This isn't over Peia, I'll get you out of this" He shouted at me determinedly. Gryffindors how naïve.

"That's the thing Sirius someone like me will never get out of this, now I wish you a happy journey to the house of bloodtraitors and mudbloods" I mockingly waved at him as I reached my house.

I whispered the password pureblood as I stalked through the common room and reached the chairs in the back of the room, as I practically threw myself at the chair I huffed to myself. Why does Sirius have to be like this? Why can't he accept that times have changed, he's good and I'm bad, we're Slytherins no matter who we are we will always be judged and I'm guessing that's the way things are. I can't have Sirius speaking to me anymore its making people in my house angsty and we can't have that.

"Well dear baby cousin, how is life in the snake pit?" I heard Bellatrix hackle at me. Ahh Bella.

"Well Bella what do you think? I rule the snake pit as a black should do, plus most of the Slytherins are pathetic, there's no real power to them, it's laughable" I told her whilst scanning the room and bingo. I see my best friend.

"You've got that right Pea, Aunt wallie is so proud" She smirks at me.

"Mhhmm Bella, if I was you I would find your fiancé I heard Parkinson is trying to win him over" I told her. Completely lying but I need her out of my hair.

"That pathetic cow, it's time to show her how a black does it" She hissed, slithering towards Parkinson.

As I got up from the chairs I went towards the other side of the common room after spotting him, Severus. He may be my only friend, in this hell hole.

"Well well well, little Cassiopeia has come to join me in the wonderful corner of the snakes common room" He laughed at me. Oh Severus your sass.

"Well Severus you know me, anything to please my friends" I said sarcastically.

"Oh how I've missed you're delightful personality" He said to me in a proud voice.

"I am to please master Snape" I told him smirking.

"So how's your day been then peia?" He asked me whilst flicking through his potions book making some notes.

"I've dealt with the idiot of course, how my mother produced a beast like that surprises me" I wondered out loud, my father on the other hand questions that at least 30 times a day.

"Sister I wonder this myself" A voice silkily made its way over to us.

"Ahh Reggie how nice of you to join us in this glorious evening" I said to him with a small smile on my face.

"You know me sister, I always seek out your company" he told me whilst looking down at me with a smile on his face, it hurts how much he look like Sirius at the moment.

"So what were you previously discussing before I came over here?" he asked whilst looking in his bag most likely for a book to read.

"We were discussing about the wayward black, weren't we peia? Severus asked me whilst looking intently into his potions book, probably writing down the list of spells I made for future reference.

"Ahh yes Sirius how is that being been today then?" He asked not really paying attention.

"He was talking to me about Antonio Zabini" I told them in a hushed tone.

Antonio is a Slytherin who's already graduated last year, he's pretty handsome in all fairness to him, I just don't think I'm ready to become a housewife yet. It was a known fact that I wanted to be a unspeakable, and hopefully become head of the department of mysteries, I'm nothing short of ambitious a true Slytherin.

"Oh Antonio, already causing trouble for the Blacks I see" Severus observed, now looking at us with interest.

"It seems so Severus, my older brother wants to protect little pea here" Reggie looked at me in amusement knowing that I'm much more powerful than Sirius.

"As you can tell, Sirius seems to be very hurt that I chose to marry I Slytherin" I looked straight into his eyes.

"In his perfect world, I'd be marrying one of his marauder friends and in his eyes it would either be potter or the wolf" I snorted at the mere thought.

Potter where do I start with him? First of all how much of an idiot he is, that boy is the second most persistent thing in the world first is Sirius but that must be a Gryffindor trait, second of all as soon as he saw me he whistled and told Sirius that I'm hot for a future Slytherin, please potter I'm out of your league, and then to finish it off he has got a creepy obsession with Evans yeah I mean she's pretty but she's so serious all the time she's always screaming at the imbeciles throughout the halls, you can tell she loves potter though it's obvious. But I admire her friendship with Severus and I'm glad she's stuck with him and she knows that.

The wolf, well the name speaks for himself. It's a known story within the old pureblood family that Remus Lupin was bitten, you think the families wouldn't find out? He's a nice enough boy a bit studious, but he's a wolf I'm not prejudiced but that boy just annoys me along with potter.

"Imagine mothers face if that happened?" Reggie laughed,

"I think she'd have a heart attack, then she would try to kill one of them" I snorted to them.

I could honestly imagine mothers face if that happened, I could imagine her looking like a harpy, then she would make Kreature kill them and knowing that elf he would.

"Well boys I'm off to bed I have got a lovely transfiguration test with McGonagall later, we all know how much she loves me" I waved at them as I walked slowly up the stairs taking my time as I noticed Bellatrix screaming at Parkinson. Ooops.

As I made my way into the room I gathered my pyjamas and ignored my roommates as I made my way towards the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and I compared my looks to my family, the big difference between me and my family is that all of their hair is black and my hair is a gleaming blonde, we've got veela in my mother's family and those genes showed up pretty strong in me, but I've got the typical black grey stormy eyes, my height is pretty short I'm 5'4 and in my face you could see the pureblood in my features with the high cheekbones and my slightly upturned nose, my body is pretty curved for a 16 year old and for a fifth year. But what do I expect with the veela genes? They do tend to tick off my father and brothers though so it's rather amusing.

As I came back to the room I ignored those around me and I pulled back my silk green hangings and blanket and I got into bed and I closed the hangings whist muttering a silencing charm to ignore the chatter of those around me and with that note I went to bed.

As I woke up I noticed that I was running late for breakfast and I quickly tumbled out of my bed and I threw my clothes on and I flew out of the bedrooms and the common room and sprinted down towards the great hall to hopefully grab something to eat before first lesson, luckily I made it in time.

"Looking a bit frazzled peia" Severus smirked towards me.

"Yes Severus I would, due to the fact that I woke up late, you are such a genius" I smiled at him whilst scoffing down some toast and drowning it down with some pumpkin juice.

"Now now peia, I know you're not a morning person but a lady of the black house has much more grace than that" A feminine voice called towards me.

"Ah cissy how are you on this fine morning?" I smiled at her mockingly.

"As well as a lady should be peia, yourself?" she asked me whilst grinning at me in amusement.

"Well you know me cissy, I'm just dandy" I smiled at her noticing Bella coming up towards us.

"Hello sister, cousins and Snape" She nods towards us whilst grabbing a drink.

"Well cousins as fun as this is I'm off to old McGonagall's class with the Gryffindor's, goodbye" I waved towards them whilst weaving my way through the crowd towards first lesson.

All of my lessons have thankfully finished and I'm ready to collapse and sleep, as I sat in the library pouring over my ancient ruins book I notice Sirius come up to me.

"So little sister you're looking rather peckish" He said noticing my stomach rumble.

"Wow what made you guess that?" I smiled at him in my usual sarcastic manner.

"Touchy, Touchy, here you go" He said giving me a cauldron cake.

"Thanks brother, you haven't put anything in this have you?" I asked wearily

"Please peia you know I wouldn't do that" He told me scoffing whilst looking away.

"Pinky me Sirius?" I asked him seriously. I will not be fooled.

"Okay I pinky you" he told me. He wrapped his little finger around mine.

"Tanks brother" I smiled at him then I took a big bite.

I feel so tired I slumped off the chair then fell off the floor, I don't understand what's going on? How am I like this? Why isn't Sirius helping?

"Siri-us pl..please" I whispered my eyes slowly falling closing.

"I'm sorry peia, I just want you safe" He told me his voice getting quieter as I collapsed into the world of nightmares.

_I was fooled._

Albus Severus POV (huge time skip)

Rose and Scorp and I were studying the map when all of a sudden a new closet appeared out of nowhere near the library.

"Well I think we should check it out" I said in a curious tone as I shrugged towards them.

"Albus, you can't be serious?" Rose asked me, scolding me with aunt Hermione's eyes.

"Well I think it would be fun" Scorp said smiling at his book.

"You would" Rose muttered whilst shooting him glares.

"C'mon Scooby gang off to the mysterious closet." I shouted as I ran out of the common room.

We were strolling through the hallways as I noticed the closet, I tapped my wand on the handle and it quickly opened almost smacking Scorpius in the face. Rose and I both snickered.

"Wait" Rose whispered looking at us.

"I think I can see a body over in the corner" As me and Scorpius both turned all I could see was a slumped form in the room.

So as I ran towards the person on the ground I turned them over noticing the Slytherin robes. Great a Slytherin. But the dress robes are very old fashioned, quite 70's like I looked at the persons face and all I could see was an angel, that must be it a beautiful face almost carved from marble with a s light upturned nose and beautiful flowing long blonde hair. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen and I tell you all know I will marry this girl.

"Look at her, she's amazing" I said in awe to scorn and rose.

"Ill marry this girl" I told them seriously, staring at her admiringly.

"Albus you just sounded like your grandfather when he met your grandmother according to your father." Rose told me very seriously.

"He must be a wise man" I told them and I looked towards the angel laying on the ground.

"C'mon now, wake up" I told her softly, I looked at her features and I noticed her eyelashes fluttering, I studied her again and I noticed her eyes open and I was awestruck by the colour of them a beautiful stormy grey, it was breath taking

_She was breath taking_

Cassiopeia POV

_What the hell is going on? _

**AN: this is my first chapter done, I hope you've all enjoyed and I plan to update tomorrow or maybe if you're lucky tonight, and if you enjoy Percy Jackson check out my other story daughter of madness.**

**Much love Chelsea x**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Youngest Black **

**AN: Thanks to those who have read it and are enjoying it, I'm hopefully going to involve a few of the next gen characters in this and if my ideas are going right in my head we will be seeing some old faces, so enough of me yapping away, let's get started with the magic.**

**HPJamesBond: I love your enthusiasm so because I saw your review so early on my phone I've decided to update in the morning and not the night.**

**DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN MY OC CASSIOPEIA **

Chapter 2: The Potter clan has exploded.

Cassiopeia POV

_What the hell is going on?_

As I looked around me I noticed that I was in the supply closet, quickly gathering my bearings I pushed myself up from the ground pretty quickly, which unfortunately caused me a huge headache. I felt arms wrap around me and they pulled me up steadying me as I stumbled.

"Sirius Black I'm going to murder you, I will show you what a true slytherin looks like you filthy bloodtraitor" I hissed at him as I noticed his arms tighten around me as I say his name.

"Um miss, I'm not Sirius" A voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.. Strange.

Wait… this isn't Sirius? Oh no please don't tell me a mudblood has saved me, can you imagine Bella and Cissy's face if that happens? Oh great Merlin let the ground swallow me up.

"Well then whoever this is I highly suggest you let me go, unless you want to be put in the hospital wing for the rest of your miserable life?" I threatened them, as I slowly grabbed my wand from my pocket, having a quick grip on it encase they decided to pull a stupid stunt.

"Uh-uh I I I'm sorry it was that we found you on the map, yeah the map and this closet appeared out of nowhere so we investigated and we saw you an angel oh wait you, yeah you lying on the floor haha like can yo-"

"Please shut up you bumbling idiot, you are giving me a serious headache, it seems I've got some Gryffindors on my case" I noticed as I saw the ugly colour of red and gold.

I turned around and I noticed three people in the room staring with me with their eyes wide open, all about my age a girl I noticed with wild ginger hair and honey eyes, gaping at me like a fish out of water. A boy with platinum hair and green eyes, clearly a pureblood by his features and finally the idiot who called me an angel. The boy was gaping at me as he took over my form, how charming. He had back hair softly laying on his head and shocking green eyes, he must be at least 6'1 making my 5'4 dwarf.

"Well as nice as this is staring at each other because I mean really it's a hoot and a half, im off to the hall or my common room, goodbye" I waved at them as I furiously strode out of the room, noticing all eyes on me

As I was walking through the empty halls of Hogwarts I was noticing a few things out of place, the entire deco seemed new in certain places like they've had to rebuild it and I was walking past the hall, I could see the people in there having a feast, so instead of going to the common room I may as well eat something before Sev and Reggie get on my back.

As I walked through the doors I noticed a figure creep up behind me and I felt a hand grab my shoulder as they shockingly

"Miss Black?"

I turned around and looked at the person and to my shock

Albus POV

As The angel looked around the room I noticed her looking around I took in her form in more detail this time, her hair was framing her beautiful face the blonde hair shining like it's been in the sun all day, it was quite long a nice length to run your fingers through, my thoughts wandered a little bit as I noticed Scorp dig his elbow into my side trying to gather my attention. I shrugged at him sheepishly as I noticed the Angel Fall, I went and caught her quickly as I put my arms around her.

"Sirius Black I'm going to murder you, I will show you what a true Slytherin looks like you filthy bloodtraitor" She hissed at me I tighten my arms around her, oh wow I had to fall in love with a temperamental pureblood royalist, but she called me Sirius black?

"Um miss, I'm not Sirius" I whispered in her ear, she shivered a little bit, and maybe I should give her my cloak.

"Well then whoever this is I highly suggest you let me go, unless you want to be put in the hospital wing for the rest of your miserable life?" She threatened me, I noticed her grabbing her wand from her robes, oh god an angel is going to kill me.

"Uh-uh I I I'm sorry it was that we found you on the map, yeah the map and this closet appeared out of nowhere so we investigated and we saw you an angel oh wait you, yeah you lying on the floor haha like can yo-" wow way to Alb.

"Please shut up you bumbling idiot, you are giving me a serious headache, it seems I've got some Gryffindor's on my case" She hissed at me noticing the gold and red on my robes. Oh god she hates Gryffindor's, this is it I'm alone forever.

She turned around and stared at us, now I could truly appreciate her beauty, I saw her staring at rose, it was like she was staring into her soul, I could see my angels face scoff slightly then she turned around and take in Scorpius form, please don't find him beautiful merlin I beg you. She stared him out taking in his pureblood features with little interest and this is the moment. She turned around and looked intently into my eyes, she was the most breath taking person ever, and no words can describe her. She was quite short to my 6'1 I noted, but we could make it work.

"Well as nice as this is staring at each other because I mean really it's a hoot and a half, I'm off to the hall or my common room, goodbye" she waved at us as she furiously strode out of the room.

"Well that was certainly different" Scorpius noted, looking at our wide eye stares.

"Why did she say Sirius Black?" Rose asked looking at us in interest her thoughts must be going at least 1000 miles per hour at this rate, she I so much like aunt Hermione.

"I don't know about you guys, but she is gorgeous" I said to them with a dreamy look on my face.

"Well that was obvious Albus, she clearly has veela and very old pureblood background" Rose said in an obvious manner.

"So who do you think she is anyway?" I asked them curious to find out who they think she is.

She's obviously in Slytherin I noted due to her silver and green robes which look great on her I may add. And she's a pureblood, due to her looks alone and the way she holds herself and speaks she's obviously had lessons as a child to hold herself in such a manner.

"I'm not sure" "She must be someone important by the way she acts" Rose noted, ah good old rose, your deduction skills would be up there with Sherlock. I smiled thinking about that program, muggles are so clever to think about these things.

"Why haven't we noticed her before?" Scorpius asks us.

Well that's true how come I haven't noticed her? I'm sure any of the Potter or Weasley men would of noticed her, James surely would of I mean he loves all girls so this is confusing. I for one would have noticed my soulmate, she looks about my age so we must be in the same year?

"I'm not sure guys but let's get out of here, this closet is disgusting" Rose said as she grimaced at the dirtiness around her, she's such a girl and with a roll of my eyes off we went to the Gryffindor tower.

"Awh crap, I've left the map in the closet, someone come with me?" I begged them using my puppy dog eyes.

"You're such an idiot Albus, I'll come with you" Scorpius said to me, rolling his eyes and already strutting off towards the closet.

"Thank you scorp, you're such a life saver, my dad would kill me if I lost It" I told him whilst running to catch him up.

We reached the closet and I found the map laying on the floor so I jogged over to it and picked it up.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" I tapped the map and I noticed a name on the map near the hall, a name I've never seen before, a name which I thought had died out.

"Scorp, ta... Take a look at this, the map must be broken" I told him my voice going deathly quiet, this is impossible. There's no way that this is happening.

"What now, ablus I swear to merlin that the map cannot be broken, your father and brother told us this look there's nothi-" Scorp stared at the same place I'm looking at disbelief written across his face. Huh that's what I thought scorp.

"No, no the map must be broken, she's dead that line of the purebloods has run out, this must be an imposter I refuse to believe it" Scorpius said in a quiet tone his eyes blazing.

"You said it yourself Scorp, the map is never wrong" I whispered to him.

"We've got to tell rose maybe she can get a rational explanation out of this" Scorpius said looking at me as he pulled the map out of my hand and he started marching towards the Gryffindor common room.

We ran to the common room and noticed rose sitting by the fire pouring all her concentration on her homework, great we're interrupting her during homework time, its like we've got a death wish or something.

"Rose you've got to see this" Scorpius told her in a rush as he threw himself on the chair and faced her.

"What now Scorpius, I've told you plenty of times, don't interrupt me during my homework session" She spat at us fire practically blowing out of her nostrils.

"Jeez rose calm down won't you" I said looking at her in amusement, she threw me on heck of a death glare. That's it world I'm going to die by the hands of rose Weasley.

"Don't listen to Albus rose, we think the map is broken" Scorpius told her seriously.

"The map? Don't be an idiot Scorpius of course it can't be broken" She barked at him

"Me and idiot, okay then well how do you explain the name at the entrance hall?" he asked her with one eyebrow raised as in daring her to test his patience.

"What? This is impossible. I refuse to believe it! The map is perfect it can't be wrong" She furiously spat as her mind went into turmoil in thinking this through.

"That's how we all feel Rosey" I smiled at her as I thought this through, maybe I should write a letter to my father to ask him to explain this to me.

"Do you reckon we should see McGonagall?" Scorpius asked us with a pained look on his face, he still gets uncomfortable around her due to the fact that he's in Gryffindor, old Minnie loves him really.

"I think so guys, this is way out of our depth" Rose looked at us as she packed away her things and marched over towards the entrance of the common room and gave us a look as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Women" Scorpius mattered as he walked over there looking at her.

"I can hear you, you idiot" She spat at him whilst slapping his arm.

"C'mon Albus we haven't got all day" She goaded towards me.

"Jeez rose I'm coming" I told her as I walked towards the door, trying to find out about the mystery. And this ladies and gentleman is all in the day and life of Albus Severus potter.

Cassiopeia POV

"_Miss Black?"_

_I turned around and looked at the person and to my shock_

"Miss McGonagall?" I questioned her.

"Has my brother put another ageing potion into your drinks again?" I asked her suddenly furious with Sirius first he drugs me and now he pranks the teacher? That good for nothing bloodtraitor.

"No Miss Black I'm afraid he hasn't" she said looking at me with pain in her eyes, as she takes in my form, her face whitens and she looks as If she's aged a few years

"Miss Black if you would follow me to my office" She grimaced at me and slowly walked through the halls of Hogwarts, as we were walking I noticed her staring at me, stupid Gryffindor's there's no discreetness in their behaviour.

"Is there something you need" I questioned her with a dangerous glint in my eyes as she actually flinched looking at me, jeez McGonagall needs to calm down.

"Miss Black if you could please hold on your questions until we reach my office" She told me whilst marching past the transfiguration classroom and her office.

"Um we've just walked pass your office" I informed her.

"Miss Black times have changed if you follow me please" She reached a gargoyle and said to it "Phoenix" I followed her up the spiral staircase and we arrived in the headmasters office, she sit behind Dumbledore's desk and looked at me her glasses perched on top of her noses and in that moment I see a tear fall down her face.

"I just can't believe it" She murmurs looking at me the pain in her eyes intensifies by 1000 as more tears come down her face.

"The last black has to be one of the most dangerous of the lot" She laughs to herself as she turns around in the chair and turns to the portraits behind her I notice a few of the portraits staring at me and I notice one of my relatives staring at me.

"Hello Cassiopeia" The voice speaks out to me.

"It's good to see one of the Blacks are still going strong, although a boy would have been better."

"Ahh hello to you as well Phineas" I looked at him with a grimace on my face.

"But I enquire what do you mean one of the Blacks are still going? If I remember correctly, the bloodtraitor and Regulus are somewhere in the halls or most likely the common rooms" I spoke to him my head tilting to the said with a questionable gaze in my eyes, he actually flinched at me.

"I'm sorry chid" He whispers staring at my eyes. The eyes we all share.

After staring at me for a while he stormed from his portrait and most likely going home to tell mother that I'm not being a proper lady for her liking. Great I'm guaranteed a letter from her now. And watch Reggie and Sev laugh at me.

"Miss McGonagall, was this about my transfiguration test because I'm pretty sure I had an O in it and my mother won't be happy if I inform her that I'm being kept in the headmaster's office" I told her with a fire raging in my eyes.

Who does she think she is keeping me here? I'm tired of this awful day, first Sirius has drugged me then some random Gryffindor who looks like Potters doppelgänger called me an angel. I'm officially over with this day.

"No Miss Black your test was 100% It's come to my awareness that you've missed out on a lot of things" She told me with pain in her eyes.

"Maybe I should call Horace" "Yes that's the best" She waved her wand and her cat patronus came out and she told him to get slughorn.

"What do you remember Miss Black?" I remember working in the library and Sirius came up to me, he's been pestering me for weeks to run away with him and not marry Zabini, so he noticed I missed food so he gave me a cake and the next thing I knew I was collapsing and he told me he wanted me safe" I finished for her.

I can't believe he's done this, I have responsibility as a Black to bring respect to my family's name but no,no Sirius has to be that anomaly which has been a massive thorn in my side. He's all about saving me, well what about Reggie? He's the one that should break free, I know the deatheaters will be coming soon and I know they will be after him, so I have to step up to keep him safe. Sirius needs to realise that not everyone can be as wild as him.

I heard foots thundering up the staircase and I notice a huge man walk into the room I turn around and notice that Slughorn is behind me.

"Miss Black it's been far too long" he comes up to me and he has me in a vice grip then lets me go as in remembering himself.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised with a look on my face.

"I'm fine my dear child I'm fine, it's you I'm concerned about" I look at him with a confused look on my face, it seems as if the potions fumes has got to him and his memory. I take in his appearance and notice he's suddenly become 40 years older.

"Professors I'm confused as to what's going on?" I questioned them, as I look around the room I could see a picture staring at me intently.

I rushed up and my chair fell to the floor as I stalked to the other side of the room and my face was in line with the picture, I could see the person in the picture staring at me with a teary gaze and their hand out as if to stroke me face with a small smile on their face.

"My dear, dear friend" The voice whispers to me.

"Severus... Severus is that you?" My voice cracks.

_What's going on?_

**AN: Well this is chapter 2 and I hoped you all enjoyed it immensely, it's quite emotional knowing what's going on with Cassiopeia but she has no idea, she thinks she will be seeing regulus but little does she know. Seeing her find Snapes portrait is making me emotional. But anyway I shall hopefully update tomorrow.**

**If you like Percy Jackson check out my story Daughter of Madness.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Youngest Black

AN: Hey to all those who are following or favoured it, it truly means a lot to me and it gives me confidence on how this story is going. Im pretty excited about this chapter as we will be introduced to Mr Potter himself, so stay tuned.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN MY OC CASSIOPEIA

Chapter 3: 40 Years Is a Long Time

"_**Severus... Severus is that you?" My voice cracks.**_

_**What's going on?**_

"It is, Peia" He said staring at me intently.

"Why… why are you a portrait? And an old one at that" I said looking at him in confusion with some slight amusement.

"Peia, I don't know how to tell you this its just so difficult" Sev said his voice drifting off. Leaving me rather confused I must admit, although this prank has gone to far now I'd rather be in the dorms more than anything.

"Sev, I'm tired I'm fed up, and to be honest with you I just want to go to sleep, but no. Everybody seems like they must have to speak to me" I complained whilst falling back into the chair dramatically.

"Miss Black, I must go at the moment as I need to contact some people. But Horace here will have a chat with you and maybe explain some details and I hope it will help with your confusion" McGonagall said to me as she sprinted out of the room.

Its official. Everyone around me is acting weird and is going insane. Turning towards Slughorn I noticed another portrait on the wall.

"Dumbledore.." I mumbled standing up and walking over to him slowly, he stares at me with his glasses falling down his nose and with that god damn twinkle in his eyes which he never seems to loose.

"Miss Black... how.. refreshing it is to see you again" He told me smiling, although if you looked at him right now you can probably imaginary cogs turning in his head. That stupid old fool, I always knew Dumbledore was loosing his marbles.

"Look" I shouted. "Can someone for the love of Slytherin please give me some answers!" I screamed, losing the calm image of a perfect pureblood and showing everyone the infamous Black temper.

"Miss Black/Peia" I heard three voices say carefully around me. Pathetic the lot of them, treating me like some wounded animal which they don't want to scare.

"Professor" I said out loud staring at the ceiling so I don't have to speak to these imbeciles.

"Yes" I heard two voices speak in tune. Maybe I should of made myself clear so that one idiot can speak rather than two I thought sourly.

"Slughorn" I said absentmindedly, "Sir can you please for the love of Morgana explain to me, why on earth am I being kept up here" I said frustradedly, C'mon Walrus man you could at least help me out a little bit, you know Sytherin to a Slytherin.

"Miss Black.. Miss Black it seems that you have.. um.. how do they say it.. Miss Black it seems that you have surprised us all today by showing up" Slughorn told me twidling his thumbs uncomfortably still not looking me in the eye.

"Well I am pretty sure that I am a student at this institue professor.. In all due respect, It shouldn't be a surprise" I told him sarcasm coming off me in waves. These stupid bloodtraitors talking gibberish is seriously draining all energy I have left to deal with idiots and unfortunately for me i am always surrounded by idiots.

"Miss Black, I dont want to be harsh with you, but yes it was a surprise" Slughorn stated with some backbone I never even knew he had, huh surprises everywhere these days.

"How so professor? because I'm all ears for this surprise" I uttered with not a trace of emotion on my face.

"Miss Black please, I am trying my hardest by here.." He shouted at me, he slumped down on the corner chair nearest the book shelf in defeat.

"Professor.." I tried soflty, a tone I didnt even know I possessed.

"Professor, if you could give me some insight onto what the problem is, also what time is it?" There we go simple questions for a simple minded idiot. And here I thought i was going so well with my kindness.

"I will shortly Miss Black I just need to regain my thoughts" He spoke in a whisper as he stared intently into Dumbledores portrait, as if he was hoping for some insight on what he should do.

I looked around the room and I noticed the Daily prophet sitting on the desk so I picked it up because I havent seen todays news, I looked at the front cover and the most baffling title graced the copy. "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM DISCOVERS THE PLANT TO CURE DRAGON POX"

To my knowledge there's nobody from the Longbottom house whose really into herbology if my memory stands correct and trust me it always does I'm pretty sure they stick to the stupid auror root because you know it's a Gryffindor trait.

"Professor, I was wondering do you happen to know anybody by the name of Neville Longbottom?" I asked him whilst reading the article, this fellow doesnt seem to dull. The picture shows a middle aged man smiling brightly at the cameras whilst showing off the plant although he looks awfully like the bloodtraitor Frank, must be a distant cousin or something I mused to myself.

"Where did you here that name?" A brisk scottish accent interrupted my thoughts, are you delicate tones Minivera.

"The paper?.. havent you people seen todays news?" I asked them with a prominent drawl in my voice, come to think of it most slytherins have it. I guess it must be a thing within our house.

"Miss Black, can you please put down the paper I think I can give you some insight into the problem we're in" Professor McGonagall told me after whispering with Dumbledore and Severus portraits for a but.

"Oh so now you can give me some insig-" As I was putting down the paper I noticed the date at the top 21.09.2015. "Is this some joke" Silence. "IS THIS SOME JOKE HUH?" I screamed standing up uprubtly shoving the paper off my lap.

"Miss Black please cal-" Slughorn started

"CALM DOWN? BLOODY CALM DOWN? DONT YOU DARE SAY CALM DOWN, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON?" I bellowed throwing my hands wildly in the air as I made my point.

"IS THIS SOME JOKE TO PEOPLE?" I screamed whilst holding my wand tightly in my hand.

"Miss Black be reasonable" Dumbledore told me softly his eyes loosing their twinkle and a darker look started to take over them.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him my wand shooting sparks which caught a book on fire"

"Peia.. Peia please calm down" Severus whispered to me.

"Severus I am close to hexing everybody in this place" I whispered sardonically my hair flying wildly and my eyes completely dark, I truly looked like a Black and with some of my veela genes kicking in I'm guessing i resemble between an Angel and Bella.

"Will anyone give me answers for the love of merlin" I stalked around the room eyeing everyone like their the pray and I'm the predator.

"Miss Black, listen to me" Mcgonagall told me firmly.

"No you listen to me you old bint, I WANT MY ANSWERS NOW" I screamed, in the background I could here the door birst open and the last thing I remember is a feminine voice screaming Stupefy as I blacked out and I greeted darkness.

**ALBUS POV**

"Rose wait up" I called to her running as fast as I could, getting distracted by the smell coming out of the great hall, oh how I could do with some food right now.

"Albus, you would think im the sports athlete with how slow your going" Rose muttered as she slowed down and grabbed my arm to drag me faster, sometimes I question how we're related I'm pretty sure she got 100% of aunt Hermiones genes instead of uncle Rons.

"Hold up kiddies" I heard a pair of amused voices say in synch. Oh great.. he's here.

"James/Fred move" Rose and I said together, damn that was some weird cousin stuff we had going on then.

"Chill out Rosie, we're only wondering what your doing" James told her whilst giving her hair a little noogie, and giving us the classic "James Potter smirk" as he likes to call it or as I like to call it James's weird twitch.

"Yeah curiosity killed the lion, didnt you know" Fred grinned at us, as he shoved James lightly as James turned around and grinned at his pun.

"Fine if you must know we're going to the headmasters office, we need to see McGongall if you really needed to know" Rose told them with some attitude in her voice, Rose is always fierce its an admirable and annoying quality everyone loves about her.

"Now why would you little cousin and brother need to go and see old minnie" James asked with an eyebrow raised as he turned around quickly and winked at Alicia Zabini who scoffed at him and strode on. Young love.

"Because we obviously want to have some tea with her" Scorpius deadpanned. Whats with my best friends and a fierce attitude? Have I got one?.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we joined you on this epic adventure then for tea and biscuits" Fred grinned as he skipped down the hall and James skipped along with him. I'm related to such weirdos its unreal, It's the Weasley genes clearly.

As we were nearing the gorgoyle for the heads office we could here a mumbled shout coming from above, hearing this we all rused further untill we were outside the room and I disticitvely heared a female voice wildly shout " I WANT MY ASNWERS NOW" then Rose bust in and shouted stupefy to the girl. Once we were all finally in the room I quickly realised that Rose stunned the Angel/Cassiopeia Black, oh Merlin she's going to murder my cousin with her death eater and pureblood ways, goodbye Rosie it was lovely meeting you I thought glumly to myself.

"Miss Weasley you shouldn't of done that, I'm afraid when Miss Black awakens again you're going to be in some deep trouble" McGonagall told her with a deep sigh as she sat down and silently produced her potronous she gave it instuctions and you see the distincitive silver whispers of a cat go out of the room.

"I dont understand what you mean professor? how am I in trouble? she was shouting at you?" Rose said as she slowly got more hysteric throughout the sentence she was saying.

"Miss Black is very tempremental and she's a very powerful witch she's not someone even I would want to be in a duel with, she's been trained from a young age to be poweeful, and thats all she knows" McGonagall told Rose, I could see from the corner of my eye that Rose was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into her chair wishing that she could just turn invisible.

"Is she a dark witch?" James spoke up for the first time eyeing Cassiopeia carefully almost as if she could spring up and kill us in a second.

"I'm afraid Mr Potter that everyone has a differet view on what is dark magic and Miss Blacks differs to us" Mcgongall told james, as she slowly brought her shaking hands to her temple and rubbed on her forehead as if to get rid of a migrane.

"Is she a danger to the school?" this time Fred asked as he stared down at her, looking at her as if she was some species he has never seen before and one which he doesnt want to view.

"Mr Weasley, even if she was I would not kick her out of this school she has as much right to this school as any other person and to answer your question Miss Black will not be a danger to this school as she has attended before" McGonagall told him, in the fire place behind Mcgonagall we could see 5 figures step out of the fire, Nacrissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and aunt Hermione, uncle Ron and dad?

"Minevera, what was this emergency you asked us to come too?" Miss Malfoy asked stifly as she turned around and gave scorpious a warm smile.

"Thats the thing Nacrissa, look behind you" Slughorn finally spoker up and all the adults turned around looking around the room and they finally saw a limp figure laying on the floor, blonde hair sprawlled everywhere, Dad being the brave one im guessing rolled over the figure and the adults could finally see her face. All you could hear was gasps coming from Nacrissa and Andromeda.

"I-I... I dont understand" Mrs Malfoy said softly

"She's supposed to be missing" Andromeda said in a scared voice

"Clearly im not you buffoons" A voice mumbled from the floor.

**Cassiopeia POV**

Did that little bitch think she can really stun me? ME? don't make me laugh, that little spell didnt hold any power in it. This place has gone to the dogs and theres probably mudbloods and blood traitors running ragged around this place.

I heared multiple footsteps come from the fireplace as i slowly peaked my eyes open, I noticed 5 people standing infront of me as McGonagall finally finished explaining some information about me to these idiots. The first person I could see was a bright red headed man, my assumption was a weasley they breed like rabbits so its obvious its one of theirs or a prewett. Next was a women with extremely curly hair, I'm guessing shes married to the red headed man as they wore weddings rings and were standing very close to each other. Thirdly was a man with average hight with black messy hair and glasses, he reminded me of someone but im not sure who. Fourthly was... an older version of Nacrissa? I looked in more detail and I quickly turned to the last person who had extreme black curly hair and a distinctive face I would of said Bella, but Bella has this wild look about her and this women clealry doesnt so it's obviously Andromeda.

If I'm correct and trust me I am, everyones older, the halls have changed. It's what ive feared. Sirius cursed me into a time capsule and i was stuck in that room for an awful time, I didnt think I was that bad of a sibling I never hackled him but I always dissaproved of his lifestyle but the same could be said for him. Looks like he is a literal bloodtraitor.

I could fee them rolling me over and looking at my face I could hear the gasps coming from my cousins.

"I-I... I dont understand" Nacrissa said softly, how could someone from the Black family even say anything softly?

"She's supposed to be missing" Andromeda said in a scared voice. Uch Andromeda the bloodtraitor, the black who fell in love with a mudblood.

"Clearly im not you buffoons" I mumbled from the floor. As I swiflty stood up from the floor eyeing everyone carefuly with my wand out as a precautionary.

First things first I thought to myself as I silently wove my wand and everyone was tied with undestructable ropes around their body and shoved into a chair, I waved my wand again and everyones wands in the room landed by my feet.

"Now that everyones comfy, Ive also put a silencing spell on and you can only speak untill I either lift the spell or I speak to you directly" I told them directly without a hint of a smile on my face, lets hope now these people will realise what a big deal I actually am.

"I think some introductions are in order, for those we dont know me, My names Cassiopeia Black, Im a pureblood and Im in my 5th year and My parents are or were really Orion and Walburga black and my brother was or is Regulus Black" I could see the shocked looks coming from everyone in the room, especially the man with the glasses. Looks like this man wants to speak to me, as I'm in a gracious mood I will let him carry on with this.

"And you are" I looked at him a smirk ever present on my face.

"My names Harry Potter I'm 41 years old, Im head auror and I was in gryffindor and I have no siblings I'm married to a women named Ginny and I have 3 children James,Albus and Lilly" He told me his lips thinned as he regarded me with caution.

"Blood status? Parents?" I told him my wand slowly releasing some sparks.

"James and Lilly Potter and I'm a halfblood not that this matters" He muttered.

"Oh Mr Potter if only you realised that it all matters to me" I grinned at him.

"Now how about you then, the red head" I walked over to the man who glared at me as if he was a Lion if only he realised that in this game he's playing he really looks like a kitten.

"My Names is Ronald Weasley I was in gryffindor I'm the deputy head of the auror departnemt and my parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley I'm 41 and I have two children Rose and Hugo and I'm married to my wife Hermione" He told me pratically spitting everyword at me.

"Bloodstatus?" I looked down at him with my nose in the air.

"Pureblood" he spat, glaring daggers at me.

"Becareful Weasley I wouldnt want the Bloodtraitors blood vessel to explode" I mocked him as the vain in his head grew even further and his face became a cherry read.

"You know" I said pointing towards the two men, "I'm pretty sure I know your parents" I pretended to think about it further then I walked over to the men.

"Ahh yes I do I'm afraid I know them, Molly prewett and Arthur Weasley.. they were a couple of years older than me, but my parents did warn me about all trash of the society" I said absentmindidly missing most of the glares in the room.

"Now Mr Potter, your parents on the otherhand, I went to school with. Yes Lilly evans, your mother wasnt too bad for a mudblood she was a good friend to sev so that makes her tolerable in my books, your father on the other hand was the biggest arsehole I ever had the misfortune of coming across, him and his "Marauder" friends in my eyes were bullies but again Gryffindors always like to think us slytherins are bad" I laughed outlout at the thought of Gryffindors even thinking that there were bullies in their house.

"I think you will know my Godfather more" a voice goaded me out of my thoughts as I realised I did address him so he could reply.

"Oh would I now" I looked down at him with my head tilted.

"Oh most definitely, you share the same family" C'mon Harry Potter, Its obvious who your Godfather is, but then again these games are fun to play.

"Do go on Mr Potter" I said in a bored voice as I perched myself on a chair as i stared absent mindidly at the cieling.

"Yes it's your brother" He told me in a triumphent tone, time to play potter.

"Oh Regulus is your Godfather? I did not see that coming" I grinned at the cieling.

"No, Sirius is" He told me, a bit of hurt in his eyes as he mentioned Sirius name.

"Ahh Sirius was disowned Potter so he's actually not my brother and I'm going to be honest he never was, what he really is is a dirty little bloodtraitor" I said as I finally looked him in the eyes.

"Domt you dare say that about him! He deserves more respect than that" He told me furiously.

"Dont make me laugh Potter, my brother deserves hell and I'm pretty sure he's in it" I said as i notice him falter.

"Ahh I touched a spot it seems, you're very open with your emotions it seems." I teased him.

_**"Ohh and Mr Potter, I hope he died a very painful death.**_

AN: THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO LIKED THIS PLEASE LEAVE A FAVEOURITE OR A REVIEW! IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY BUT IM BACK NOW AND I WILL UPDATE FREQUENTLY, I HOPE YOUV'VE ENJOYED THIS AND I DIDNT EXPECT TODAYS CHAPTER TO BE LIKE THIS


End file.
